buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs Silver
Trunks vs Silver is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 10: Dragon Ball vs Sonic! The legendary rivalry between Trunks and Silver is reborn, who wins this round of psychic combatants from the future? '' Fight '''TERMINAL STATION- Sonic the Hedgehog ' Silver had been given word that Sonic was going to be in the area, so he had decided he would wait for him just outside of the station to ambush him. He waited patiently until behind him came a voice. "Hold it there, Silver." The hedgehog turned around to face his challenger. "Who?!" Silver then glared at his opponent. "What are you doing here? If I fail my mission, then-" "The future will be saved." Trunks interrupted. "Look, Silver. Mephiles is feeding you lies and you are eating it all up because you wouldn't know any better. But I promise you, if you kill Sonic, the future looks more fiery than it should do." Silver clenched his fist. "You're with Iblis, aren't you? Why else would you want me to save the Iblis Trigger? I won't let you stand in my way, so let's go!" Silver cried, starting to levitate. Trunks sighed, "Sorry for the beating you're about to get, Silver." FIGHT! Silver tried to strike early, using a Spin Dash to charge at Trunks, who teleported behind him and kicked him into the air. Trunks then delivered several slashes from his sword, before kicking Silver down with his heel. The Saiyan then threw himself towards Silver, who just managed to recover enough to reach out with his telekinesis. "Take this!" Silver cried, throwing Trunks into several boxes nearby. The hedgehog then used his power to lift the boxes around Trunks, and smash them into him. Teleporting again, Trunks appeared before Silver and delivered an Energy Burst at close range. With some distance created between himself and Silver, he looked to rain down Ki waves on top of the hedgehog. Silver wouldn't stay down though, and used Psycho Shock, punching the ground with his telekinetic powers and raising Trunks high into the air. Silver joined Trunks there, kicking him into the side of a tree and then attempting to use his Psychic Knife to deal further damage. Trunks wouldn't allow this, however, and immediately fired off a Double Buster. "It's no use!" Trunks taunted, as he hurled the attack Silver's way. The hedgehog quickly broke off his Psychic Knife, and created a telekinetic field to try and grab the energy attack as it came rushing in. Trunks had foreseen this though, and teleported behind Silver and kicked him straight into a crate below. Enraged, Silver used another Psycho Shock, lifting the damaged crates and hurling them one by one at Trunks. Trunks was trying his best to slash through them, and Silver was rushing towards him to nail him with a kick. Trunks saw this, and began raining Ki down on him. Silver stood his ground, trying to muscle through the energy, but Trunks changed up from Ki Blasts to a far more deadly alternative. "Kamehameha!" the huge energy blast took Silver straight back down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Trunks then flew into him, kicking him in the chest before throwing him into a wall. Silver grunted as he got back to his feet, not yet ready to quit. "Just stay down!" Trunks insisted, looking to fire a Brave Cannon. Silver retaliated with ESP, distorting Trunks' mind for a few seconds, allowing him to deliver a Homing Attack to him. Silver then struck with several kicks and then an axe handle, punting Trunks to the floor unceremoniously. "Time to end this!" Silver insisted, firing down Psychic Knife a few times over. Trunks blocked the first few, before teleporting up into the air. Silver grabbed him with his telekinesis, restraining him in the air. "I will defeat the Iblis Trigger, and save the world!" Silver promised, keeping Trunks restrained. Luckily for the Saiyan, he could still fire a Buster Cannon, which Silver couldn't stop from reaching him. Trunks and Silver both met each other with flying kicks and chops, but realised their counterpart's will was simply going to refuse to let them lose this way. Instead, they began hurling items at each other with their psychic powers. Although Trunks began gaining the upper hand, the items he threw at Silver were all being caught and contributed to Silver's Meteor Smash. A large ball of debris formed, and Silver immediately threw it at Trunks, who teleported away from it. The ball came back though, and before Trunks could figure out what was happening it had already bounced off him. Silver then fired a Psychic Knife, which caught Trunks in the chest and left him stunned for Silver to roundhouse kick him through the side of a nearby box. Trunks flared up, throwing multiple blasts of energy onto Silver, knocking him slightly dazed. He then grabbed Silver by the throat and brought him high into the air, before spiking him into a wall. Stuck, Silver struggled as Trunks prepared a Kamehameha. Desperate, the hedgehog used ESP again, throwing Trunks off. The distraction allowed Silver to race forwards, kicking Trunks in the stomach, before burying a Psychic Knife into his ribs. Using his Meteor Smash again, Silver enveloped Trunks in a ball of debris, which Silver shattered around him. The exposed Trunks then ate a roundhouse kick, which blasted him into a stone wall, knocking him out. 'KO! ' "No one will be able to stand in my way!" Silver cried, before noticing Sonic. Silver was ready to throw down a Psychic Knife at him, but as he was about to, a black and red hedgehog who had seen the battle take place jumped down before him. "Mephiles? Why are you getting in my way?" "I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Conclusion The winner is Silver!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Was a OMM Category:Was a DBX Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Psychic themed battle Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Male-only battles Category:Alien vs Animal Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Sonic vs DBZ themed battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games themed battles Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Completed Battle Category:Season Finale